


Dirty Magazines Lead to Dirty Thoughts

by setsumiyakami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Magazines, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Male Solo, Masterbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Solo Masterbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, babydoll - Freeform, blowjob, imaginary scene, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: Natsu and Happy run into Gildarts while on their journey and end up swapping bags by accident! They find their bag full of dirty magazines and some are even of Lucy?!Natsu’s mind runs wild looking at the magazines and needs to pleasure himself while fantasizing of the Lucy in those pictures.Porn with some plot. Natsu is imagining everything but its so real. Small bits of fluff.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Dirty Magazines Lead to Dirty Thoughts

A bird called out through the trees as Natsu and Happy strolled along the windy dirt path through a part of the forest they hadn't been in before. The large burlap bag that contained all of their food and belongings deemed worthy enough to come with them swung freely in the air behind Natsu as he carried it. The two of them had left Magnolia for a training trip some time ago and had been travelling all over Fiore exploring and training along with trying to find the strongest opponents to take on. A smile spread across Natsu’s face over the surprise encounter they just stumbled upon.

“It was nice to see old Gildarts! I’d wondered what he’d been up to.” Natsu beamed cheerfully.

“Yeah! I didn't think we’d see someone we knew all the way out here training too!” Happy exclaimed as he floated just in front of Natsu.

“I wonder if everyone back at the guild is training too?” Natsu looked off into the heavy treed part of the forest they were in, a distant look crossing his face.

“I’m sure they are! But we will be even stronger after all this training!” Happy pumped his fist into the air to go with his words. Although, just as he finished talking a loud growl filled the air between the two of them.

“Was that your stomach?” Natsu looked over at the floating blue exceed.

“Aye. All this talk of training makes me hungry.” Happy’s voice now sounding sad rather than excited as he was before.

“Well little buddy, I think we have some fish left from yesterday.” Natsu spoke as he plopped down the bag in front of himself and started to undo the tie.

He picked up the bag, which seemed to almost be a little heavier, and emptied its contents onto the ground. Although, instead of seeing their pile of food, leftovers, and other random items, the two of them came face to face with a pile of magazines. Not just any magazines either, no, these ranged everywhere from regular Sorcerers Weekly to the more raunchy magazines that were usually locked behind the counters of stores. The only similarity was that each one displayed pictures of all ranges of women, some fully clothed, some in bikinis, while others were wearing items that barely covered what should be covered for a magazine cover. Natsu and happy stared over the pile with blank faces and grumbling stomachs.

“This isn’t our fishies from yesterday.” Happy said dejectedly.

“I - I don't understand how our stuff got changed into this.” Natsu was dumbfounded as he spoke.

“You must have grabbed Gildarts bag when we left him!” Happy thudded down to the ground next to the pile of magazines.

“You’re right! We better go find him and get our bag back!” Natsu exclaimed as he raised both fists and a small fire started burning on them.

“Hey, isn’t this Lucy?” Happy pulled a magazine from the pile and held it up. 

All thoughts left Natsu’s mind at Happy’s words and the fires went out as his fists dropped to his sides. He looked over the magazine that was being held up. It was the special summer edition of Sorcerers Weekly, specifically it was the ‘Busty Bikini Babes’ edition. Usually Natsu would pay no attention to this magazine however he paid attention to the blonde spread across the cover of it wearing nothing more than a pink and white string bikini that allowed just enough cleavage to spill out the sides of the top while also showing the perfect amount of thighs and curves as she sat on a beach. Her large doe eyes sparkled innocently for the camera and her hair was definitely longer than when they had left as it now dropped down in front of her almost to the sand and he imagined what it would feel like running his hands through all that hair.

“Hey Natsu?” Happy waved the magazine in front of his eyes.

“Huh?” Natsu blinked and looked at Happy.

“I said do you think she got to eat that octopus after this picture?” Happy pointed at the octopus sitting behind Lucy on the cover. Natsu hadn't even noticed it there.

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure she did. Let me see this, Happy.” He grabbed the magazine from him and flipped through it. There were even more pictures of Lucy on the inside, some in the same bikini, some in different swimwear, and some even in just an almost translucent white swim cover. There also was a large article that went along with the pictures although Natsu paid no mind to it and instead just took in each photo of the blonde playing on the beach.

“Hey here’s another one with her!” Happy pulled another magazine from the pile that featured Lucy on the cover along with the title ‘Lucy Heartfilia Sorcerers Weekly’s Newest Model!’. 

This time she was wearing an outfit Natsu knew she owned but it was one of her more revealing ones, one that he had admired hanging in her closet but she had told him that she refused to wear it unless it was a special occasion. Natsu felt a stir of emotions deep inside of him as he thought about the night when he asked her to wear it to celebrate winning the grand magic games but she refused stating that it was for a private special occasion. The new feelings grew stronger as he thinks that her special occasion is to wear it to pose for some random guy taking pictures of her for a magazine but not for him. 

“Lucy must have become a model on the side for these guys.” Natsu spoke as he sat down next to the pile then took the magazine from Happy and looked it over. He tasted copper in his mouth as he finished the sentence, thinking of Lucy posing this way in front of random guys.

Happy started shuffling through the pile when a flash of blonde hair caught Natsu’s attention, quickly he reached and pulled out another magazine featuring Lucy on it. This time she was wearing a white puffy short outfit with tights and two ram horns were placed on her head with her hair in twin ponytails coming through them. The thought of her ram celestial spirit crossed his mind but he figured it was just coincidence they had her dress like that. He flipped through it and found more pictures of her as a ram and even some of her dressed as a maid in a short maids outfit completed with her signature whip. As he looked over the pictures he felt another feeling start to bubble up from within and suddenly he knew he had to be alone for a little. He stood up with the three magazines in hand.

“Hey Happy, I’ve got to go to the bathroom. My stomachs hurting so I may be a little bit, just look over the magazines for any, uhhh...tips on training, okay?” Natsu started to walk away from the path into the forest looking for a more private area.

“What about those magazines in your hand?” Happy pointed to the three he was still holding.

“I’m...uh...I’m going to need some reading material while I go?” Natsu said, although not sounding too sure with his answer. He turned around, quickened his pace then continued going deeper into the forest.

Happy watched him go until he was out of sight then chuckled to himself.

“He lliiiikkkeeesss her.”

* * *

It didn't take long for Natsu to find himself in a small shaded clear area surrounded by tall trees and several thick bushes. No one would be able to see him within the foliage as he took off his vest then sat down on it as he shifted to get more comfortable. His pants had become uncomfortably tight as he walked while thinking of the pictures he had seen. Sure he had feelings for Lucy, it wasn’t like he was that stupid although he had chosen not to act on them, especially not after the last battle the guild had. While on his and Happy’s adventure he had been able to put his feelings on the back burner and mostly ignore them, that is until he saw those damn magazines. How much more attractive Lucy had seemed to be now, especially in those outfits and poses that magazine had her in which seamed to all show her body and curves perfectly in his opinion.

He thumbed through the pages, taking in the multiple pictures of her that each seemed to pinpoint a specific part of her body perfectly. One would show the wonderful side boob threatening to overflow from her top. The next shown her plump thighs as she straddled an inflatable whale with her breasts being pushed up against the top of it. He turned the page and came face to face with a zoomed in Lucy sucking on a large red popsicle, her cheeks hollowed out and a drip of it was tracing its way down her chin. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared into the camera which made it seem like she was staring straight into Natsu’s eyes. 

Natsu shuffled his now excruciating tight pants and boxers down to just below his hips, glad that he was sitting on his vest instead of the cold ground. His dick had reached its peak hardness and flopped up against his abdomen, he hissed at just the little contact it had made. A bead of precum already forming at its tip just from looking at the pictures. He went back to staring at the picture of Lucy with the popsicle and imagined she was there. Although he imagined that instead of that popsicle, Lucy was hollowing her cheeks around something else. 

Her head bobbing up and down along his length, a thread of drool mixed with his precum was dripping down her chin as she stared up at him with those half lidded eyes. Her hand wrapped around the part of him that couldn’t fit into her mouth and started pumping in rhythm with her head bobbing. Natsu moaned and threw his head back while his hand shot to his dick to mimic the imaginary Lucy’s motions. Her tongue dragged up from the base to the head then licked along his slit before engulfing his length back into her mouth. Natsu’s hips bucked up into his hand and he quickened his pace. Lucy’s pace quickened to match his while a tingle started to form in the pit of his stomach. Just before his release thought Natsu tightened his grip at the base of his dick. Denying himself the release he needed after imagining Lucy like that. He needed more.

Natsu dropped the magazine and picked up another one. He flipped through the pages and found Lucy wearing that damn revealing outfit he wanted to see her in, he remembered her calling it something like a babydoll. In the picture a black lace garment flowed down her body, it barely covered her breasts as they were overflowing at the top. It opened a little in the centre showing her navel as it flowed back over her hips showing off the red lace underwear underneath of it. She was sitting on what looked like a marble counter top with one leg bent next to her and the other hanging off. Natsu’s mind took off.

He imagined Lucy in front of him wearing that outfit and sitting so posed on the counter. He quickly approached her then captured her lips with his. The kiss was anything but innocent. It was all open mouths, moaning, and tongues twirling. He pushed her back onto the counter and her legs reflectively wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly to her. Their mouths stayed connected as Natsu’s hands roamed lower to grasp the large mounds through the fabric. He could feel Lucy’s already erect nipples as he toyed with each one using his fingers. Natsu broke apart from their kiss and brought his mouth down to capture one of her nipples through the fabric. His tongue swirled around the raised area causing moans to erupt from the blonde. He moved the fabric aside so he could have full access to her perfectly pink nipples.

Natsu’s other hand moved down Lucy’s body, following the lace until he reached soft skin just above the red panties. She bucked her hips up against his touch and he took it as a sign to run his fingers along her slit, feeling how wet the fabric already became.

“Ah, Natsu!” Lucy’s angelic voice moaned out as his fingers made contact through the fabric.

“You’re so wet already, Luce.” He released her nipple then chuckled.

“Be-because I’ve been waiting for this. Wanting this.” She managed to get out between gasps and moans.

“I have been too, Luce. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.”

Natsu moved so they were face to face then recaptured her lips. His fingers worked to move the panties aside and he dipped one into the wet heat between Lucy’s thighs. He worked the single finger in and out then added another. When he felt her relax a little Natsu added a third finger to inside of Lucy and she half yelled half moaned into his ear. He pumped his fingers in then out while the sounds of moans and how wet she was filled the air.

He reached his hand out to wrap around his dick once again. Natsu leaned back against the tree and thrusted up into his hand. It was impossible for him to get any harder and this was the perfect fantasy for him to release to. He had imagined fucking Lucy multiple times and in multiple ways but this one was amazing. 

Imaginary Natsu pulled his fingers out of Lucy with a wet pop, a thick strand of her wetness followed his fingers. He stood up and admired his work, Lucy was spread across the counter her breasts now out of the fabric and nipples standing fully. Her face was flushed red with half lidded eyes and an open mouth, lips red from the make out session. Although the best part was her spread open legs that let Natsu take in her soaking wet core as if it was just waiting for him.

“Mmmnnn, Natsuuu. Please. I need you.” Lucy whined from where she laid and wiggled her hips.

That was all it took for him to lower his pants and position himself at her entrance. In one quick thrust he entered her to the deepest point he could go. Both of them moaned at the new feelings. He could feel her stretching around his dick and he wanted more. Slowly, Natsu drew his dick out from her almost to the tip before moving back in. He repeated the motion but Lucy’s legs wrapped around his hips then pushed him into her in a quick swift motion.

“I want you to fuck me Natsu.” Lucy whined again. She wriggled her hips against his and Natsu almost came just from the feeling.

Natsu squeezed his dick hard as he worked his hand up and down. He had added spit for lubrication and to help while he imagined what Lucy would actually feel like. He was determined not to cum until the fantasy was over. This was one of his best imaginary scenes of fucking Lucy.

Quickly, Natsu pulled his dick out of her again almost to the tip before snapping his hips back against her. Again and again he thrust in and out of her. Each time a little faster and a little deeper than before. He watched as her breasts bounced with each movement. The sounds of their bodies connecting and her gasps was euphoric to him. Suddenly, Lucy’s legs tightened around his body and pulled him in even deeper. Her insides clamped down onto his dick and he buried himself deep within her. She was riding out her orgasm when Natsu felt his own start while deep in her. Nothing could stop him as he thrusted again then came deep in Lucy. He could feel himself pumping her full and some of their mixed fluids even dripping out of her. They held onto each other as their orgasms finished, both completely satisfied and Lucy now full of his cum.

Natsu came hard into his hand. The thought of actually finishing in Lucy was what brought him over the edge. It was a deep fantasy he had about her but he knew it would probably never happen. He gave a few more pumps as the last of his load shot out. Natsu took in his surroundings. He was still sitting in clearing on his vest with his hand now covered in cum and he had nothing to clean himself up with. He wiped his hand on the tree and tried his best to clean up. That’s when he noticed the magazines below him and one had drops of his finish on it. The sight was enough to give him another half boner. The Lucy on the cover was covered in globs of Natsu’s cum. He blushed and tried to wipe off the drops remembering that these magazines were in fact not even his.

He got redressed then left the clearing, heading back towards where he had left Happy. Now all he had to do was pretend like he didn’t just have an amazingly hot fantasy about their best friend and made a mess of himself. As he got closer to the path he could make out Happy’s voice talking to someone but couldn’t hear the other person good enough to figure out who it was. Natsu quickened his pace and broke through the trees onto the path to see Happy eating a fish along with Gildarts who was pushing the magazines back into the burlap bag.

“Natsu! Gildarts brought back our stuff!” Happy held his fish up for him to see then resumed eating.

“Yeah, hey kid. Looks like our bags got mixed up. I’ll just be taking these back with me” Gildarts looked up at Natsu while packing his bag and laughed. “I guess I can leave those three with you though.” 

“Oh, the Lucy ones?” Happy looked back up from his fish and spoke.

“Yeah, it looks like you can put them to better use.” Gildarts laughed whole heartedly.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Natsu blushed slightly and moved the marked up magazines behind his back.

“Well I better get going. Good seeing you again Natsu!” At that Gildarts picked up his rightful bag of magazines and walked away from them on the path. He waved back at them as he went.

Natsu picked up his own bag and placed the magazines inside of it before slinging it over his shoulder. Happy finished his fish then sprung up into the air.

“We better get going so we can find someplace to camp before it gets dark.” Natsu spoke while starting to walk in the opposite direction that Gildarts did.

“Aye sir!” Happy flew along side Natsu for a while before breaking the silence. “Soo, what is the better use for those magazines of Lucy that Gildarts mentioned?”

Natsu stumbled a little bit at Happy’s question. His mind was still full of those images and his fantasy from earlier.

“Nothing Happy. I think he was just making a joke.” Natsu tried to sound convincing.

“Well it’s a pretty lame joke. Who would want nude photos of Lucy anyway.” Happy finished speaking then flew off in front of Natsu to look over the area.

Natsu blushed at his comment. He did. He wanted nude photos of Lucy. Although, he felt what seemed like a fire start in his stomach as he imagined the Weekly Sorcerers photographer taking nude photos of his Lucy. Maybe when they get back from this training adventure he would actually make Lucy his by confessing his true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> This was a thought I had about what if Natsu came across the magazines that Lucy had posed for except they were a little dirtier. 
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also take requests and prompts!


End file.
